la vie après la mort
by Mikufic99
Summary: Que se passe-t-il après la mort? On disparait? On va au paradis? Quel est cet endroit et qui sont tous ces gens? Ace va vite le découvrir... Première fiction :) Merci pour vos avis et vos critique


Bonjours à tous! Voici ma première fiction ^^ Soyez indulgents avec moi et mettez un max de reviews constructifs pour que je puisse m'améliorer par la suite!  
Bien sûr One Piece n'est pas à moi. Si c'était le cas Ace ne serait pas mort et aurait plein de bébés oiseaux avec l'ananas :3  
(Chapitre corrigé)

Sur ce je vous dis bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

Il fait noir. Rien n'était visible à plus de deux mètres lorsqu'Ace ouvre les yeux. Où était-il? Il l'ignorait. Mais une chose était sûre, il n'était pas mort ou du moins il ne semblait pas l'être. Était-ce un rêve? La bataille, opposant tous ses frères d'équipage, son père mais aussi son petit frère, à la totalité des forces de la marine ne seraient qu'un songe fabriqué de toutes pièces par son esprit? Impossible! Et pourtant... Même en se pinçant le bras ou en clignant fortement des yeux, le décor ne bouge pas et reste enfermé dans les ténèbres. Une chose lui vient alors à l'esprit, si tout ceci est réel, qu'en était-il de sa blessure à l'abdomen? Il eu beau passer et repasser sa main au niveau où devrait se trouver le trou qui lui aurait coûté la vie, rien. Il ne sent aucune anomalie, juste quelques muscles courant sous ses doigts.

Soudain, une vive lumière apparut au loin, comme un guide ou la sortie de ce tunnel d'obscurité. Était-ce ça, la lumière à traverser après la mort afin de rejoindre les cieux? Une seule façon de le savoir, avancer. Et c'est ce que fit Ace. Un pas après l'autre, il se dirigeait d'une démarche rapide et assurée vers ce point lumineux au milieu des ténèbres.

Après quelques minutes de marche qui lui semblèrent des heures, Ace arriva face à une table entourée de dix chaises. Neuf d'entre elles étaient déjà occupées par des personnes qui lui étaient totalement inconnues. En un rapide coup d'œil, il répertoria trois femmes, un homme-poisson d'une forte carrure même pour l'espèce, un homme entouré de ce qui semblait être une partie d'équipage (ou bien celui-ci comptait vraiment peu d'hommes), deux enfants (des filles lui sembla-t-il) et enfin deux autres hommes (dont un fortement maquillé). Après cette rapide analyse des personnes se trouvant face à lui, Ace jeta un regard à droite puis à gauche, vérifiant avant d'entrer la possibilité que ce soit un piège. Mais rien. Tout était noir, que ce soit le sol, le plafond ou les murs. Le seul endroit ne correspondant pas à cette observation était la table et ses alentours, incluant les personnes présentes. Ace décida donc d'avancer jusqu'à la chaise encore libre et de s'y asseoir. Tous les regards se braquèrent immédiatement sur lui, comme si chacun venaient juste de remarquer sa présence. Puis détournèrent leurs attentions en quête d'un changement dans le milieu les entourant suite à l'installation de la dernière personne attendue. Mais rien ne se passa.

\- Dites? Commença Ace attirant une nouvelle fois tous les regards sur lui. Qui êtes-vous? Où sommes-nous? Et surtout, que faisons-nous là?

Un silence pesant régna dans la ''pièce''. Personne ne semblait vouloir répondre aux interrogations d'Ace ou bien étaient-ils simplement aussi perdus que lui? Sans que personne ne s'y attende une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds sortit de la table à la manière d'un fantôme.

\- Ça mon petit Ace, ce sont des questions auxquelles moi seul peux te répondre. Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Tous eurent la même réaction: un mouvement de recul plus ou moins visible. Certains se levèrent même de leurs chaises.

\- Calmez-vous et retournez à vos places, reprit la nouvelle venue. Je ne suis pas une menace pour vous, mais une aide, ou plutôt votre guide dans la nouvelle aventure à laquelle vous allez prendre part, expliqua-t-elle avec le sourire.  
\- T'es qui d'abord toi? Demanda tout haut Ace, ce que tout le monde se demandait tout bas.  
\- Je m'appelle Nanami, et comme je viens de le dire, je serai votre guide.  
-Un guide pour aller où? Demanda une des femmes, une cigarette à la bouche.  
-Oh mais nul part, répondit simplement Nanami. Mais aussi, partout à la fois. Hum... C'est assez dur à expliquer alors écoutez moi sans interruptions.

Elle les regarda se rasseoir, méfiants. Avec cette simple demande, elle réussi à tous les mettre à son écoute. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle commença son explication.

\- Vous êtes ici dans ce que le commun des mortels appelle la vie après la mort. Si on peut appeler ça une vie, bien sûr. Hum... Cette ''vie'' n'est offerte qu'aux personnes dont les actions ont permis la survie, le développement ou tout simplement l'éducation de personnes destinées à faire de grandes choses dans le monde que vous avez quitté. C'est ce qui vous arrive en ce moment même. Cette ''vie'' vous permet donc de voir le fruit de vos efforts continuer à grandir et à mûrir afin de devenir ce qu'ils sont maintenant. D'habitude, ce genre de chose n'est offert qu'à une personne à la fois mais cette fois, mes supérieurs en ont décidé autrement pour vous.  
Elle fit une pause dans son récit pour s'assurer qu'ils aient tous comprit, puis repris:

\- Vous dix avez donc la possibilité d'observer les derniers événements entourant vos protégés. Des questions?

\- Moi j'en ai une... Se manifesta celui qui semblait être le capitaine du groupe de pirates. Vous avez dit que d'habitude ce genre d'événement ne se passait que très rarement, pourquoi attendre que nous soyons tout les dix réunis pour commencer? Et pourquoi nous dix en particulier?  
\- Comme je le disais, mes supérieurs ont fait une exception pour vous, et la cause est simple: Vos protégés sont tous liés. L'un ne peut accomplir son destin sans les autres. Répondit Nanami, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Bien maintenant commençons les présentations car je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas tous vos voisins!

Elle sortit d'une poche de sa robe d'un blanc pur, un petit tas de feuilles où Ace put voir de loin qu'elles étaient recouvertes d'indications. Elle se tourna vers le capitaine pirate et dit:

\- Commençons par ceux qui sont là depuis plus longtemps. Elle regarda ses notes et lut. Calico Yorki, capitaine des pirates du Rumbar, équipage principalement composé de musiciens. Mort dans la Calm Belt, avec une partie de son équipage, d'une maladie incurable attrapée dans leur périple dans la GrandeLine, il y a de ça une cinquantaine d'années. Triste fin, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers une fillette aux cheveux bleu sombre qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de douze ans. Ace se demanda si cette jeune fille avait un lien de parenté avec Tashigi, la marine qu'il avait croisé plusieurs fois depuis qu'il était devenu pirate, tellement leur ressemblance était frappante. Il garda cette question dans un coin de sa tête en entendant Nanami reprendre les présentations.

\- Kuina, jeune fille d'East Blue et d'après moi la plus talentueuse escrimeuse qui ait vu le jour depuis longtemps, dit elle en faisant rougir la petite. Morte il y a une dizaine d'année lors d'une malencontreuse chute dans un escalier, laissant derrière elle père, amis et promesse ne pouvant être tenue... Je me souviens avoir versé beaucoup de larmes lorsque j'ai visionné ta mort et les événements qui y ont suivi. Expliqua Nanami en délaissant Kuina pour l'énorme homme-poisson qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Tom le Charpentier, légende de Water Seven notamment pour sa construction du train des mers mais aussi du célèbre Oro Jackson, le bateau tout aussi célèbre Gol D. Roger.

À ces mots, Ace eu un frisson et l'on pouvait sentir la chaleur augmenter lorsque l'on s'approchait de lui. Ainsi, il avait devant lui l'homme qui avait fabriqué le célèbre bateau de son bâtard de père. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. À quoi cela servirait-il? Son père était mort et enterré depuis maintenant vingt ans, et maintenant lui aussi. À quoi sert-il de se venger lorsque l'on est déjà mort? Petit à petit, Ace se calma sous les yeux de Nanami, la seule ayant remarqué son état et surtout la seule à savoir pourquoi. Elle redoutait la réaction du jeune homme lorsqu'elle devra annoncer son ascendance à toute l'assemblée. Mais elle se reprit, appréhender ce moment ne le rendrait pas plus facile ou moins pénible, alors elle continua.

\- Mort de la main de la marine afin de protéger les plans de l'Arme Antique Pluton mais surtout pour protéger vos deux apprentis d'un coup monté contre eux par un certain Spandam. Elle cracha presque en disant on nom.  
\- Comment vont-ils? Demanda le poisson-vache inquiet, comment vont mes petits et cette vieille Kokoro?  
\- Ils vont bien, je vous assure, répondit Nanami toujours avec le sourire, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Continua-t-elle en se tournant cette fois vers un vieil homme avec une drôle de coiffure selon Ace. Ses cheveux gris étaient séparés en quatre grosses couettes autour de sa tête. Dr hiluluk, reprit Nanami, illustre charlatan de l'île de Drum récemment renommé royaume des cerisiers. Atteint d'une maladie en phase terminal, dégradation de l'état par l'absorption d'un médicament, malheureusement empoisonné, confectionné par votre protégé, qui était aussi votre _trop mignon petit apprenti médecin_ , elle fini sa phrase avec des cœurs dans les yeux et ondulant de façon très bizarre.

\- Vous avez bien raison ma p'tite demoiselle eheheheheheh. Mon garçon, lui qui voulait tant devenir médecin et ainsi me sauver, sourit le charlatan.  
\- Mais finalement mort tué par Wapol, dictateur du royaume vous ayant tendu un piège, finit-elle en reprenant sont sérieux.

Ace n'eut que deux pensées face à cela. Tous d'abord, qui était ce ''mignon'' apprenti médecin pour que la guide réagisse de cette manière? Quand il se rappelait des terribles infirmières sur le Moby Dick, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer un médecin mignon. C'est impossible!  
Ensuite, il rectifia la description de cette même guide quelques minutes plus tôt, ce Hiluluk est un charlatan, c'est fait, mais un charlatan complètement dérangé.

Vint ensuite le tour d'une femme pour le moins atypique. Ses cheveux rouges, plus courts sur les cotés, étaient attachés en tresse par un ruban. Ace remarqua surtout la présence d'une cigarette à ses lèvres depuis sont arrivé à cette table.

\- Belmère, marine ayant abandonné son poste afin de sauver deux charmantes petites filles pour devenir cultivatrice de mandarine sur l'île de Kokoyashi et ainsi élever ces deux jeunes filles comme si elle en était la mère. Morte assassinée par un pirate homme-poisson, en lui tenant tête tout en voulant sauver ses filles, énonça tristement Nanami. Juste pour vous rassurer, votre île est de nouveau libre de son emprise, ajouta-t-elle et sourit en entendant le soupire de soulagement de l'ex-marine.

Quelques pirates avaient réagit à l'annonce du métier qu'exerçait cette femme de son vivant mais lorsqu'ils entendirent qu'elle l'avait abandonné pour une cause aussi noble, chacun se détendit et grâce à son action remonta la marine dans leurs estimes. La personne suivante était la seconde petite fille présente à la table. Nanami ré-organisa ses fiches d'information et continua:

\- Merry, appela doucement la blonde, se rapprochant de la concernée afin de lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Que dirais-tu de garder un peu de suspense sur ton identité? J'ai trop envie de voir leurs têtes, demanda-t-elle une aura presque diabolique autour d'elle.  
\- Humm... Pourquoi pas, répondit de la même manière la jeune fille en question, un sourire aux lèvres à peine visible sous la capuche de son imperméable vert. Ça pourrait se révéler marrant, surtout la réaction de Ace je pense, ajouta-t-elle agrandissant son sourire.

Le prénom de la jeune fille interpella Ace. Ce nom lui était familier. Il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part mais ne se souvenait pas d'où exactement. Sa curiosité mise à rude épreuve, il céda à l'envie de poser une question à cette jeune fille.

\- On se connaît? Demanda simplement Ace.  
\- On s'est rencontré une fois, mais je pense que c'est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi, expliqua-t-elle toujours avec le sourire. Surtout sous cette forme, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure pour elle même.  
\- Et bien, alors continuons, pour Merry je ne dirais qu'une seule chose, que sa mission de guider ses camarades là où ils devaient aller a parfaitement été remplie, bravo, félicita la guide. Alors, la suivante est Sora Vinsmoke, dit elle en se mettant face à la concernée. Malheureusement décédée suite à une maladie grave laissant derrière elle, un mari et cinq enfants dont une fille mais le plus affecté par votre départ fut votre troisième fils. Pauvre petit, déclara la blonde.  
\- Oh mon chéri, je suis désolé, ajouta Sora pour son fils.

Ace se sentit presque jaloux de tout l'amour qu'on pouvait sentir dans les paroles de la défunte mère. Si sa mère à lui était dans le même cas, aurait elle dégagé autant d'amour? Il l'espérait mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était le cas, alors il sourit. Vint le tour de la dernière femme présente. Nanami reprit donc:

\- Olvia, originaire de la tristement célèbre île d'Ohara. Archéologue de renommé et comme plein d'autres personnes avec elle, décédée à cause du Buster Call lancé sur l'île. Ayant fini de lire les informations sur Olvia, Nanami se tourna vers la personne suivante. Alors maintenant, c'est au tour de Rossinante. Ce qui interpella le plus Ace sur cet homme était sa figure et plus particulièrement un de ses yeux et sa bouche très maquillée. Noble déchu, reprit Nanami, devenu marine suite à la mort de sa mère et au meurtre de son père par son propre frère, quelle famille de fous, commenta-t-elle sous les rires de Corazon. Infiltré dans l'équipage pirate de ce même frère afin de rapporter ses plans à la marine et ainsi empêcher l'ascension au pouvoir de cet être diabolique. Obligé de casser sa couverture afin de sauver votre protégé, qui a survécu soit dite en passant, entraînant votre mort de la main de votre frère.  
Enfin, elle arriva devant Ace:

\- Et enfin de dixième, Portgas D. Ace mais aussi appelé depuis peu par certaines personnes Gol D. Ace, et je ne veux aucun commentaire ou sinon vous verrez pourquoi il ne vaut mieux pas m'énerver, avertit-elle l'assemblée d'une aura noire dissuadant tout commentaire même venant de Ace. Chacun resta donc à sa place sans dire un mot. Même Ace qui voulait interdire l'association du nom de son père à son prénom, et ce de manière musclé se retint. Donc je disais, Ace, second commandant de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, petit fils adoptif de Monkey D. Garp, fils de Gol D. Roger et Portgas D. Rouge ainsi que frère de saké de Sabo le révolutionnaire et de Monkey D. Luffy, capitaine des pirates au chapeau de paille, famille de barjots, ajouta-t-elle faisant rire l'assemblée. Mort il y a peu dans les bras de son jeune frère Luffy en prenant à sa place un point de magma en pleine poitrine de l'amiral Akainu. Nanami fit une pause et repris en regardant tour à tour chaque personne. Voilà, les présentations sont faites, mais je pense que maintenant vous attendez tous avec impatience des nouvelles de vos protégés ainsi que les liens qui les unissent, n'est ce pas?

Tous acquiescèrent et une vive lumière apparut. Lorsque tous purent rouvrir les yeux, un escargot-vision était apparut sur la table et un grand écran blanc en face de celui-ci. Une seconde lumière moins aveuglante apparut dans les mains de Nanami lui donnant la télécommande de l'escargot mais changeant aussi ses fiches en dix avis de recherche, où au dos se trouvait des informations tels que la position actuelle de la personne, mais aussi l'attribution d'un numéro à chacun des recherchés permettant à Nanami de changer de canal sur l'escargot-vision, pour voir en direct la personne voulut.

\- Nous commençons? Demanda-t-elle.

* * *

Alors comment c'était?


End file.
